


Bondage 番外01 Bittersweet

by BabyLuu



Series: Bondage [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyLuu/pseuds/BabyLuu
Summary: 配對: 雙豹金黑 R18摘要: 小媳婦提查拉遇上晚上是流氓早上是小狼狗的k哥。設定: 提查拉在求學期間在MIT遇見埃裡克，埃裡克畢業後參軍，提查拉回到牛津。他們終於滾到了一起。隊3前時間線，兩人不知道彼此身份。提查拉還是王子，性格會跟國王時期不太一樣。埃裡克還在醞釀，還沒有完全長成Killmonger。





	1. Chapter 1

關鍵字：不確定，身體與心靈，不對等關係。

Bitter.

1.  
提查拉沒有預料到這個。

毫無預警，年輕的男人隨著深夜的細雨降臨；拎著一只簡單的旅行包，包裹在濡濕的迷彩褲和墨綠色夾克下仍英俊從容得像個神祇。

然後神祇吻了他。

 

他無法忘記埃里克在舊金山機場看著他的眼神，蘊涵其中的繾綣把他關進了一場思念的輪迴。在那個瞬間他意識到，也許兩人永遠不會再見面。  
回到牛津的前幾天，他幾乎每隔兩分鐘就檢查一次手機。他期待著埃里克的電話或是訊息；可能性是種可怕的東西，薛丁格的貓不生不死，只等著埃里克的支字片語來打開緊閉的盒子。

我或許錯過他了。  
在等待的過程中提查拉無數次灰心的想著。

 

2.  
埃里克沒有預想到這個。

他以為提查拉會狠狠推開或是狂揍他幾拳，他可以用輕浮的態度佯裝這只是惡作劇，一個來自小野貓的回禮。

但是提查拉沒有。  
提查拉只是睜著濕潤水亮的雙眼任由他加深這個吻，沒有回應也沒有拒絕；甚至在他試探性的伸出舌頭時乖順的張開嘴。提查拉嚐起來像雨後潮濕乾淨的空氣，夾著一股淡淡的薄荷味。埃里克扣住提查拉的下巴霸道的把兩人的嘴唇壓得更緊，直至聽見對方有些不暢的吸氣聲。  
刺著他背脊的猶豫和不安被下腹燃起的烈火步步逼退，對方矜持被動的姿態撩動著他；他想要，他必須索取更多。

斷開兩人相接的嘴唇，他牽起提查拉沒拿傘的那隻手。

「你該請我上樓喝一杯。」  
埃里克飽含情慾的在對方耳邊低語，得到一個狀似顫抖的點頭。

 

3.  
被按在門板上的撞擊讓他從亢奮的暈乎中找回一絲理智，提查拉已經不記得自己是怎麼進電梯怎麼開的門；他的圍巾被甩在地上，埃里克在頸間的吮吻讓他怕癢的向後縮起肩膀，閃躲的姿態為他贏得了一個懲戒性的啃咬。

埃里克只有主動給他發過一次訊息，附了張蠢兮兮的貓咪圖片。他忘不了自己在圖書館裡漲紅了臉用顫抖的手指敲著手機時長桌另一頭的陌生女孩臉上的竊笑；他為自己一驚一乍的反應感到丟人，這封訊息重新開啟的可能性卻讓他雀躍難平。他終於明白兩人初識時為何自己總是緊繃著神經；那種心跳加速的感覺並不來自於恐懼，而是來自不由自主的吸引。  
或許這就是他的宿命，王室生活的壓抑讓他對不羈難馴的靈魂嚮往不已；他過往的戀情總是未果，因為自己向來只會被抓不住的危險類型吸引。  
提查拉有些沮喪，埃里克不會想要他的。除去王子的身分，自己只是個無趣的書呆子；對方可是有著一個學期換十個漂亮女友的能耐，再怎麼輪也輪不到他入埃里克的眼或是上埃里克的床。

 

然而現在，埃里克正極盡情色的揉捏著自己的臀部，在耳邊挑逗的問他想用什麼姿勢被操。

 

4.  
埃里克沒在找藉口，但是他真的數不出自己這輩子到底搞過多少人。看對了眼就提槍上馬是他一貫的作風，簡單粗暴絕不拖泥帶水。他不懂也不屑滿載柔情的黏糊性愛；纏綿溫存什麼的都見鬼去吧，他不需要那些多餘的東西就能操翻所有跟他滾上床的人。

提查拉柔順的配合他解開衣扣的動作，毫不反抗自己放肆的啃咬和掐弄。對方肌膚吸手的細膩觸感讓埃里克止不住指尖的摩挲。他悸動不已，血液快速流動的聲音在耳邊轟鳴，性慾夾著狂喜攪動著他的大腦；他想愛撫提查拉的全身，用手指和舌頭，包含最隱密柔嫩的部位，一寸也不能放過。默默把這個想法提上日程，埃里克必須先照顧自己硬得發疼的小兄弟。

「我想操你。」  
咬著對方燒紅的耳朵，埃里克雙手向下撫過提查拉的腰背握住包裹住西褲裡的臀瓣；充滿彈性的手感鼓勵他大力搓揉那兩團誘人的渾圓。

除了夾雜著悶哼的喘息和抽氣聲，提查拉安靜的可怕。猜想著對方是害羞，施虐欲燃上埃里克的項背；他想狠狠操進這具身體裡，看看眼前男人褪去矜持為他失控哭叫的表情，那雙純真的大眼睛染上情慾的淚水時肯定更美。

「你想要我用什麼姿勢操你？」  
他問道，語氣裡帶著一絲惡意的戲謔。

 

5.  
提查拉的戀愛經歷少得可憐，他與娜奇雅一起長大，自然而然的走到了一起。比起戀人；兩人更像無話不談的朋友。  
他所以為的性愛該是溫柔滾燙，滿溢著愛意和憐惜。對方現下的言行戳得他胸口發疼；埃里克用上會留下痕跡的力道抓住他的臀肉，在他耳邊呢喃著低俗的讚嘆。提查拉該拒絕這樣下流粗暴的對待；他的尊嚴搖搖欲墜，苦澀交織著迷戀在胸口流竄著找不到出口。對方卻不給他機會整理情緒，自顧自的扯下他的褲子把兩人赤裸的胯部擠壓在一起，舔過他的臉頰吸吮  
著他的唇瓣。

或許這就是他的宿命。  
提查拉抓緊最後一絲理智的對自己重複著。  
如果他注定被這樣放蕩的男人吸引，不帶感情的性愛將是他所能獲得的最多。

他抬手抵住埃里克的胸膛，像之前做過的無數次那樣；輕輕的把對方推開。

埃里克被情慾蒸薰得迷濛的雙眼閃過一絲疑惑，提查拉收回自己有些顫抖的雙手，斷開兩人交會的視線；轉身將自己燒紅的臉貼上冰冷的門板。

 

「從後面來。」  
伴著羞恥心和尊嚴碎落一地的聲音，提查拉氣若游絲的說出今晚的第一句話。

 

6.  
埃里克兩眼發直的看著那兩瓣他曾在夢裡無數次侵犯玩弄的軟肉隨著自己的手指的動作微微分開；一股熱氣衝上頭頂，沖斷了維持理智的最後一段橋樑。光滑到發亮的臀部浮著淡淡的紅印，埃里克止不住慾望俯下身子親吻那些他掐出來的痕跡；他扣住提查拉滑膩的大腿根部，不顧對方尖銳的抽氣聲，用拇指撥開豐潤的臀肉舔上深埋中央緊縮著的豔紅小口。掌下的肌群瞬間繃緊，提查拉咬住下唇向後抓住他的手搖頭拒絕，眼神近乎哀求。他鍥而不捨的想再度向前舔得更深卻被對方一個側身閃過，他的臉險些撞上那片泛著誘人光澤的臀尖。埃里克有點不痛快的張開嘴，洩憤般的在眼前滑嫩的圓潤肉塊上啃出兩個半月型的牙印，合上牙齒時他滿意的聽見一聲帶著疼痛的驚喘。  
他就著靠近地面的姿勢拉開自己扔在門邊的行李袋，從中摸索出安全套和小包裝的潤滑液。

 

「腿再張開點。」  
埃里克撕開潤滑液包裝時近乎殘酷的說。

 

7.  
承受著來自後方帶著水聲的抽動，提查拉咬住手腕不讓自己呻吟出聲。埃里克的手指進入的時候並沒有給予他太多時間適應，本當不是用來承受的部位被強行撐開的飽脹讓他渾身僵硬，酸脹和撕裂感一陣一陣纏繞上脊髓直達大腦；他想踮起腳尖向上逃離身後的侵犯；卻被對方圈在腹部的手臂壓制得動彈不得。體內帶著涼意的液體在摩擦中慢慢升溫，提查拉感覺到粘膩的溫熱隨著埃里克手指抽出的動作淌下腿間滴落在地面。  
胸口抽搐的痛楚壓得他喘不過氣；對方橫在自己腰間的手臂摟得太緊了，燒灼著背脊的陌生體溫讓提查拉產生了埃里克真的想要他的甜蜜錯覺。

隨著手指的撤離，後穴裡消失的異物感讓提查拉鬆了一口氣；在埃里克短暫鬆開自己腰上的禁錮時他聽見塑料包裝撕扯的聲音。  
對方泛著水光的手指重新扣住他的胯骨；他不敢回頭，只是把臉埋進手臂裡等待著，直到剛剛被玩弄過的部位再度被更大更硬的物事緩緩撐開。

 

胸膛裡像是有什麼東西碎裂了；疊加後方緊逼著的脹痛，提查拉眼眶裡積蓄已久的淚水終於落了下來。

 

8.  
埃里克迷醉的俯視兩人相連的部位，看著本來密合的深紅色小洞被自己頂開，潮濕細膩的皺摺被慢慢撐平。對方炙熱的甬道夾得埃里克生疼，他是先在穴口淺淺的抽插，再接續著每一次的退出一點一點推進得更深。提查拉的腰難以致信的細，自己低垂著單隻手臂便可以完整環過；對方均勻柔韌的上臀綴著兩個可愛的小窩，埃里克把自己的拇指安置進那兩個小小的凹陷，握緊因為汗液更顯潤澤的肌膚，繃緊腹肌頂入眼前肉體的更深處，直到他的囊袋貼住提查拉溫暖柔韌的腿根。壓迫著陰莖的緊窄讓他又疼又爽；埃里克在抽動的過程中舒爽得呻吟出聲。提查拉身體內部細微的顫抖透過兩人連結的部分勾著埃里克的下腹，他彎身向前安撫性的舔吻對方滲著汗珠的後頸，探出手握住提查拉身前滴著水的、可憐兮兮的小兄弟輕輕擼動。這傢伙怎麼能連陰莖的形狀都這麼完美；品嚐著舌下的鹹味，埃里克神智不清的決定他晚點非得把手裡那個漂亮東西含進嘴裡。

身體被破開的疼痛讓提查拉項背佈滿冷汗，滾燙厚重的柱體沈甸甸的侵佔著他的體腔。埃里克毫無顧忌的每一次抽弄都像要把他的內臟拖曳而出，隨後深入的頂弄更撐得他穴口發麻小腹酸疼；偏偏對方在他雙腿間靈巧的套弄逼得自己只能不受控制地晃動腰肢迎合著淫蕩的節奏。  
被快感和不適同時夾擊，提查拉無聲的啜泣著，側過頭把因為羞恥而流下的淚水抹在衣袖上。

捕捉到這個小動作，埃里克扳過提查拉的下巴給了他一個充滿侵略性的吻，在換氣的間隙歪膩的喊他寶貝；誇讚他的小屁股吸得自己好舒服。  
那股鑽心的苦楚因為埃里克的言行愈發猛烈；他傻兮兮的暗戀著對方，自以為是的一片真心換得的卻只是無異於其他床伴的輕浮對待。  
提查拉努力呼吸，他的臉被淚水和唾液糊得一塌糊塗，埃里克的手離開他濕黏的下巴掐住被強行扭轉的脖子，像在擰毛巾一樣收緊手指；提查拉的大腦因為缺氧而發脹，感官卻因為意識飄遠的那幾秒變得加倍鮮明。  
提查拉就著嘴裡唇舌的翻攪轉身環上埃里克的頸項，過程中對方怒張的慾望帶著響亮的水聲從他腿間滑了出來。  
埃里克急不可耐的彎身抬起眼前人的膝蓋搭上手臂，前進一步把軟成一灘泥的男人懸空困在在門板上，單手環住對方的下背托起那個讓他發狂的屁股再次把自己埋入那火熱緊緻的天堂。  
姿勢的改變讓體內的硬物插得更深，提查拉感覺自己要被捅穿了；埃里克又快又狠的撞擊和手上加速的套弄終於讓他呻吟出聲。肉體撞擊的聲音迴盪在提查拉耳邊，全然的酥麻感從被對方掌控著的下半身向上竄起，他抱緊埃里克堅實的肩膀；貪婪的汲取對方的溫度和氣味，蜷起腳趾任由年輕男人溫熱的手掌把他推上頂峰。

埃里克感覺到雙臂間的身軀漸漸繃緊，對方穴道猛然加劇的收縮夾得他頭皮發麻；伴隨著耳邊一聲近乎斷氣的呻吟，一股熱流噴進埃里克的掌心。  
揪著埃里克肩上的布料，提查拉把臉埋進對方頸窩不住的顫抖喘息。  
手裡的肌膚像最高檔的綢緞，沾上了汗腋和體液滑膩得根本抓不住。埃里克只能用身體壓緊對方打顫的大腿，把提查拉折成一個小方塊揉進自己懷裡；聳動胯部順著一陣一陣的吮吸加重挺動的力度。臨近高潮時眼前閃過的白光讓埃里克有些腿軟，他側頭咬住提查拉的脖頸，隨著最後一次搗弄深深的繳械在對方體內。

 

9.  
埃里克有些飄飄然，久違的痛快性愛讓他通體舒暢；饜足感佔據他的身體，埃里克止不住喜悅在提查拉的臉頰上黏糊糊的親了幾下。射精後湧上的疲憊讓埃里克有些昏昏欲睡，他抽出自己還帶著些微硬度的莖體摘下套子隨手扔在地上。單手環過提查拉的腰；埃里克盤算著等會兩人一起洗個熱水澡，然後自己可以抱著對方溫熱的身軀入睡。也許隔天早晨再操一回，或是兩回，或是無數回；反正他還有五天的假期，大英博物館見鬼去吧，現在的他更樂意身體力行把兩人一同困在床單之下。

埃里克笑盈盈的吻了吻提查拉的鼻尖，對方臉頰的酡紅還未消散，雙臂無力的搭在他肩上，半闔著潮濕的睫毛靜靜的承受他的吻。對方在性事後散發出的柔軟氣息讓埃里克的胸口漲起憐愛；他抑制不住想親吻對方的衝動。當埃里克向下想含住提查拉有些腫漲的雙唇時，卻被對方微微別過頭躲開。

 

「嘿。。。我弄傷你了嗎？」  
埃里克稍微退後一些看著提查拉的臉，隔著距離他看見對方側頸上那圈滲著血絲的牙印。或許自己真的做過頭了。埃里克有些心虛；想再度湊上前去卻被提查拉抵住自己胸膛的雙手制止。

提查拉微微搖了搖頭，扯出一個虛弱的微笑。

「你該去沖個澡，我找條毯子給你。」  
感受到提查拉的手指輕輕碰了碰他還帶著潮氣的頭髮，埃里克想抓住對方卻被快速閃過。他胸中的暖意突然被掏空，失落的感覺讓他的身體冰冷起來；他不明白這中間出了什麼差錯，提查拉只是微弱卻堅定的拒絕了他的碰觸；彎腰收拾起一地的狼藉後擦過他的肩膀頭也不回的走進臥室。

門鎖落下的輕微喀噠聲響敲在埃里克的心上，那股他以為已經消失的疼痛重新回到他的呼吸裡。

 

待續


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet.

1.  
公寓大門被輕輕帶上，提查拉在空間不大的單人床上坐起身子。他其實早就醒了，只是不願意走出房門。他聽著埃里克隔著一道門外的短暫動靜平息下來，最後消失在緊閉的門後。提查拉疲憊的抹一把臉；翻身下床，踩著無力的步伐慢慢走進浴室。下腹裡翻攪的酸痛從昨夜延續到現在，臀瓣間燒灼的異物感讓他無法好好併攏雙腿走路；縱使擁有黑豹力量，前一夜的激烈性愛仍讓他全身上下浸在彆扭的不適裡。剝除睡衣，提查拉走進淋浴間前回頭在鏡子裡瞥了眼自己赤裸著的身體；他臀尖上星點的紅痕尚未消去，頸側的牙印諷刺的向上彎著，像在嘲笑他的荒唐。

洗去前一夜磨人的粘膩，提查拉裹在浴袍裡小心的縮著脖子和舒莉透過奇莫由珠通話。他的小妹妹能夠從邊境部落的小犀牛說到最新一季的紙牌屋，喋喋不休的零碎訊息讓提查拉的思緒慢慢飄向窗外。牛津難得是晴天，他該好好整理一下自己，出門曬曬太陽；也許在圖書館裡認識些漂亮的好姑娘，把自己從這場無果的苦戀裡解放出來。  
提查拉不自覺的挽起手臂，用拇指摩挲著頸部被咬傷的位置。

 

門後鍵入密碼的電子音打斷他飄忽的思維，他對舒莉比了個噤聲的手勢轉過頭看向房間外大門的方向；小女孩在沈默兩秒後發出一聲驚呼，吼著哥哥你脖子上那是什麼。他尷尬的急忙切斷通訊，起身步出房間。

 

提查拉還是沒有預料到這個，

 

套著黑色帽衫的埃里克抱著超市的紙袋，正蹲在門口脫鞋。

 

2.  
提查拉喉嚨梗著無數個問題，但是他說不出話。迷戀、羞恥、苦澀、失落，那些他努力隔絕在腦後的情緒隨著埃里克的歸來再度湧起；漲得他鼻酸。對方卻只是若無其事的笑著跟他道早安，拍了拍手中的紙袋問他餓不餓。

「...你怎麼知道我大門的密碼？」  
終於找回自己的聲音，提查拉平板的問道。

「我昨天晚上跟著你進門時記下來了。」  
埃里克抬起眉毛一臉無辜。手上沒有停止把紙袋裡的東西一樣一樣拿出來擺在客廳沙發前的茶几上。提查拉想起昨夜兩人推搡著來到門前；埃里克貼在自己背後，嘴裡含著他的耳朵。羞恥的回憶讓提查拉不由自主的想要一頭撞上旁邊的牆壁；他故作鎮定的坐上沙發，緊了緊身上的浴袍，垂眼挑揀起眼前的食品。埃里克在旁邊坐下，熟門熟路的拿起遙控器轉到新聞台，動手剝起橘子。  
提查拉吞了口口水，看著對方手裡的橘子。他想吃點清淡的東西；但是他很討厭用手直接碰觸食物的感覺。身為王子，提查拉從來不用自己處理任何食物，這個嬌貴的小習性一直跟著他；儘管不會對生活造成不便，他現下卻被對方手裡滴著酸甜汁液的水果刺激得唾液直流，也拉不下臉討要。埃里克吃得津津有味，專注的盯著電視；直到手裡剩下最後一小瓣時才注意到提查拉的視線。

「你要吃嗎？」  
埃里克大方的把手裡被捏得有點變形的橘子遞給提查拉。

提查拉有些躊躇，他不想用手碰那片看上去黏糊糊的水果；歪頭考慮了一下，他垂下頸項，就著埃里克的手把那瓣橘子含進嘴裡。

 

3.  
埃里克的腦袋裡發生了小小的爆炸。

他昨夜在這張沙發上輾轉反徹，思考一整夜自己到底做錯了什麼讓提查拉突然對他冷淡。最後得到的結論是自己在對方身上啃咬得太過火，把人弄生氣了。懷抱著些微的歉意；他本想幫提查拉準備早餐，對方的冰箱裡卻只有礦泉水和牛奶。無奈之下埃里克只好帶上信用卡和手機出門採買。

提查拉看見他進門時僵硬的表情讓埃里克有些緊張，對方頸項上的齒痕看上去變淡了一些，仍微微腫脹著。他在超市裡憑著印象購買自己在MIT食堂裡看提查拉吃過的東西；獻寶似的一股腦倒在茶几上，暗自希望能夠像上次引發警報時那樣用食物消除對方的怒氣。

 

然後他腦中的不安和內疚在提查拉垂下睫毛，張嘴叼走自己手裡的橘子時被爆炸的性慾燒得一乾二淨。

 

好想讓那張嘴含點別的什麼。

 

這是埃里克撲過去把提查拉推倒在沙發上時腦中唯一的念頭。

 

4.  
提查拉口中的橘子還沒咽下去就被埃里克欺上來的唇舌攪得一塌糊塗，他推拒著對方壓上來的身體，腦袋一片空白。

「等等，等等。。。」  
提查拉驚慌的說，抬起手肘抵住埃里克的鎖骨，另一手抓緊自己身上的浴袍。

埃里克舔了舔嘴唇，雙手探入浴袍下擺抓住提查拉的膝蓋用力撥開，沈下腰把自己卡進對方雙腿間。

「我只是想親親你。」  
埃里克眨著眼用人畜無害的口吻說著，下身卻擠壓著提查拉的胯部蹭了幾下。

提查拉的心很亂，他本該在埃里克昨夜的作為後心灰意冷，可是對方現在與昨夜截然不同的態度讓他不知道該如何是好。埃里克嘴角揚起的溫柔弧度牽動著臉頰上的兩個小窩，眼裡帶著笑意等待著他的回應。  
提查拉的身體還泛著痠疼，對方蹭著他的熱度讓提查拉由衷的感到害怕，他真的不想；也無法再承受一次那樣的入侵。

「我的身體還很疼。」  
提查拉繃緊神經；沒有放棄抵抗。

埃里克輕哼了一聲作為回應，他腦海裡已經擬好新的計畫。直起身子把身下的人拉起來，埃里克抱住提查拉的腰讓對方叉開腿跨坐在自己身上。他用嘴唇碰了碰自己昨天咬傷的部位，滿臉誠懇。

「我真的只想親親你，不會弄痛你的。」

埃里克語氣裡的歉意讓提查拉心軟了，他由著對方摟著自己的腰；埃里克纏綿的吻著他，沒有粗暴的啃咬或是掐弄；撫著他的背讓他們的胸膛緊貼在一起。  
兩人的心跳聲慢慢同步，提查拉情動的抱住埃里克的後腦張開嘴回應；與昨夜那種絕望的心痛截然不同；他的胃裡像有蝴蝶在飛。輕飄飄的幸福感讓他幾乎忽略了對方頂在自己臀部的灼熱突起。埃里克褪下他的浴袍，沿著脖頸向下親吻；這樣輕柔的挑逗讓提查拉的小腹熱了起來，昨夜殘留的痠疼被暖融融的感覺稍微驅散一些。他在埃里克啜吸自己胸前的小點時有些害羞的弓起背，酥麻搔癢的感受騷動著他的腿間；他從來不知道那個部位可以這麼敏感。緊接著埃里克帶著槍繭的手掌加入愛撫的行列，乳頭被手指捻弄引發的快感讓提查拉忍不住小聲呻吟；他硬了，直直地戳著對方的腹部；他有些難耐的向前移了移屁股，想在埃里克分明的腹肌上蹭蹭自己得不到撫慰的慾望。

埃里克的眼神暗了下來，側過身子把提查拉重新放倒在沙發上，對方漂亮的陰莖歪倒在光滑平坦的下腹上，他鬆鬆的著擼動著，同時把那雙烏木般柔軔筆直的大腿架上自己的肩膀，從會陰向下舔到昨晚被狠狠蹂躪過的地方。

提查拉有些緊張地夾起雙腿。  
「你說過只是要親我的。」  
他充滿防備的表示。

埃里克只是輕鬆的把他翻了個面，沒有停止手下的套弄；  
在提查拉因為被溫暖濡濕的舌尖侵入而尖叫出聲前，他聽見埃里克得逞的聲音。

 

「我可沒說只親上面那張嘴。」

 

 

+1   
Spicy.

提查拉臉朝下趴在沙發上，因為高潮的猛擊失神了好久好久。

埃里克的舌頭和手指打開了他體內奇怪的開關，他竟然在單純被刺激後面的狀況下噴射出來。  
提查拉的下身還在射精的餘韻下一陣陣的縮緊，埃里克獎勵般在他的臀尖上落下一個響亮的親吻，從地上抓起超市的紙袋翻找著。

提查拉已經無心關心周圍發生的事情，他的眼皮像有千斤重，深入骨髓的強烈快感幾乎榨乾了他。

埃里克撥開提查拉的臀瓣，把手指插回他的身體裡。  
提查拉本能的想合上雙腿；才達到高潮的身體仍太過敏感，後穴裡的攪弄讓他止不住顫抖。

 

「別弄了...感覺很怪。」

 

提查拉向後抓住埃里克的手腕輕輕推拒著。但是對方只是拍了拍他的屁股，慢悠悠的開口。

 

「我回阿富汗的航班是四天後。」

 

埃里克沒有停止手指的動作，甚至變本加利的用手臂圈住提查拉的腰把他從沙發上抱起來。

提查拉眼角瞥見桌上擺著開封過的大罐潤滑液和一盒三十二個裝的加大尺寸安全套。

 

「我們還有很多時間讓你習慣這種感覺。」

 

抽出濕漉漉的手指，換上更大更硬的東西時埃里克如是說。

 

 

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫在最後：
> 
> 這篇我tm寫了超過24小時，沒有誇飾。
> 
> 希望大家忽略的邏輯漏洞：黑豹力量明明可以隨時打爆k哥，為什麼小王子會乖乖的給他欺負？
> 
> 也許因為他想被欺負？
> 
> 這就是個狗血情節，小王子喜歡k哥喜歡得不得了，所以就半推半就的來了一砲，反正自己大概只剩下打砲的價值。k哥也喜歡小王子喜歡得要死，可是兩個人對於初夜的標準差很多，k哥精蟲衝腦一陣亂搞，加上他平常的渣男形象才虐得小王子梨花帶雨。最後有讓兩個人稍微開心一點點，希望大家看了不要朝我扔橘子。
> 
> 這整個系列是我這輩子第一次發表在網上的同人文，真的很謝謝很多忠心朋友的打氣；之前寫的黏糊pre-slash還有很多人喜歡讓我很感動，謝謝你們支持我的堅持。


End file.
